No me dejen
by LittleRedRH
Summary: ¿Y si Apple Bloom no hubiera sido lo bastante rápida...? ¿Y si Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se hubieran quedado a acompañarla, aunque significara caer presas de la maldición...? ¿Y si Apple Bloom se hubiera vuelto un Flanco Blanco, y aun así volviera a casa...? Story of the Blanks. ¿Bad-Good Ending?
1. El comienzo de la pesadilla

_Ya está, ¡mi primer fic de My Little Pony! Esto es, más que nada, un regalo para TheWhiteMouthCat, mi querida hermanita, quien me convirtió sin ritual en… pegasister. Uf. Ya he jugado varios juegos, pero este es probablemente mi favorito. Me encanta__** The **__**Story of the Blanks**_

_._

Corrió, corrió, y siguió corriendo, hasta que empezó a sentir que las patas le quemaban por la velocidad y el esfuerzo. Pero no podía detenerse. Si disminuía el paso, sabía que sería atrapada por _aquellos._Pero, incluso aunque siguiera corriendo toda la noche… ¿Lograría escapar?

La pequeña Apple Bloom ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Iba galopando lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas patitas, mientras más y más esqueletos brotaban de la tierra, todos negros, todos siniestros, y ojos tan rojos como la sangre que buscaban.

La iban a rodear… o más bien ya la estaban rodeando. A la potranca le pareció ver un destello de luz por un recodo, pero iba tan rápido que, cuando intentó darse la vuelta, ya no podía hacerlo. Derrapó por el suelo, aunque solo era tierra, pero cometió el error de detenerse por un momento. Y algo empezó a salir del sitio donde tenía puestas las patas traseras. Apple Bloom gritó dándose cuenta de ello, girándose de golpe, pero sintió una especie de dolor en un flanco, y el _Flanco Blanco_ ya la tenía apresada. Apple Bloom intentó liberarse, llenando el bosque con nuevos gritos, que resonaron quizá hasta sus rincones. El sitio donde Apple Bloom había resbalado comenzó a llenarse de Flancos Blancos.

Segundos después, todo había terminado.

El silencio regresó. Un silencio helado, maldito, se apoderó del lugar.

El bosque entero apestaba a muerte.

—Otra vez… —Susurró Mitta— Otra vez… y otra vez…

_._

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Dos? ¿O tan solo uno? No, era imposible que fuera solo uno… parecía haber pasado tanto…

¿Qué había sucedido? Nadie estaba del todo seguro; la explicación de Twilight no parecía ser suficiente. Había llevado a Apple Bloom consigo dentro del bosque Ever Free, a llevarle unos libros a Zecora. Pero de repente unos árboles les bloquearon la salida, y cuando Twilight terminó de mover los troncos del camino, Apple Bloom ya no estaba.

Twilight pasó toda la noche buscándola, por cada zona que conocía, y algunas que desconocía del bosque Ever Free. No logró encontrarla, ni con magia.

Después, se fue directamente al pueblo, a comunicar con todo y su gran vergüenza y culpa lo que había pasado.

Desde aquel momento, habían pasado dos días y una noche, y nadie había logrado hallar ni rastro de Apple Bloom.

Sobraba decir lo destrozada que estaba la familia Apple.

La misma Twilight, responsable en mayor parte del hecho, estaba tan abatida, sintiéndose tan culpable que no se había dedicado a otra cosa más que buscar a Apple Bloom durante las últimas 48 horas.

Nadie estaba teniendo éxito.

Pero había un par al que apenas y se le prestaba atención por ello. Un par de jóvenes y pequeñas potrancas, que tampoco tenían _cutie mark_, como Apple Bloom. Eran las mejores amigas de ésta, y estaban siendo dejadas de lado casi por completo.

—Scootaloo…

La aludida siguió mirando por la ventana, viendo las nubes de un opaco y deprimente gris.

—…¿Si?

—Scootaloo, tenemos que hacer algo —Dijo Sweetie Belle finalmente, logrando captar la atención de su amiga.

—¿Hacer qué?

Sweetie Belle, pese a su mal semblante general, que recordaba a las nubes en ese momento, adoptó una especie de aire decidido, similar al de su hermana mayor cuando decidía que había cosas más importantes que una nueva línea de vestidos.

—Ir al bosque Ever Free. Tú y yo… tenemos que buscar.

_._

—Odio decir esto, pero deberíamos darnos prisa. No creo que tu hermana regrese muy tarde a tu casa… está preocupada por ti.

—Es verdad… —Contestó Sweetie Belle quedamente, pero fue su único comentario.

Llevaban ya un rato andando por el bosque Ever Free. Solas. A todas luces era una mala idea, y además una muy peligrosa. Pero estaban cansadas de ver como todos hacían su esfuerzo por buscar a Apple Bloom, y ellas no podían hacer lo mismo.

Apple Bloom hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellas.

Llevaban una lamparita, que era toda su guía, y procuraban evitar los caminos que recordaban haber tomado antes. Eso era todo lo que sabían.

De repente, Sweetie Belle se detuvo sin más, y Scootaloo hizo lo mismo, viéndola sin entender.

—¿Qué ocurre…?

Sweetie Belle, sin poder ocultar su temor, logró decir:

—M-me pareció ver… algo.

Ambas se asustaron al oír eso. Scootaloo, por ser noticia nueva para ella; y Sweetie Belle, por la reacción de Scootaloo.

No se atrevieron a decir más, pero siguieron caminado, bien juntas, y alerta en todo sentido. Brincaban con cada mínimo ruido. Minutos después, de la nada, algo cruzó en su campo de visión, una especie de luz, que casi parecía una pequeña estrella bajada del cielo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Masculló Scootaloo, alarmada, y las dos retrocedieron por inercia.

La lucecita se introdujo en una zona al lado de un árbol, y desapareció.

Los dos miembros restantes de las _cutie mark_ crusaders se miraron.

—En serio, ¿qué ha sido eso? —Repitió Scootaloo, estremeciéndose ligeramente al decirlo.

—No lo sé —Respondió Sweetie Belle, dudosa.

Se quedaron pensando que hacer, hasta que Sweetie Belle retomó la palabra.

—Qué tal si… ¿es una señal…?

—¿Una señal…?

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, y llegaron a una conclusión al mismo tiempo.

—De Apple Bloom —Completaron ambas, y sonrieron levemente.

—Bueno… vayamos —Dijo Scootaloo, y se aproximaron hacía el punto donde había desaparecido la luz. La mayoría de su miedo se había alejado después de la aparición de la lucecita. Era como si la luz se hubiera llevado sus temores, dejando un sentimiento apacible. Al menos por el momento.

—¡Hay una entrada!

Ninguna perdió más el tiempo, y, vacilando sobre quien iría primero, prefirieron pasar las dos juntas.

Se arrepintieron.

El bosque en esa parte se les hizo como salido de una película de terror. Había algo en el ambiente, en el aire, que susurraba algo inentendible, aunque no soplaba el viento. Fuera lo que fuera, les puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Q-que estaría haciendo Apple Bloom aquí? —Susurró Scootaloo, avanzando quedamente al lado de su única compañía.

—Quizá se perdió… —Respondió Sweetie Belle, todo en murmullos.

Su recorrido por el bosque no pudo ser menos placentero, ni más escalofriante. Ambas tenían la impresión de estar siendo observadas a cada momento, pero ninguna se atrevía a comentarlo, con un particular miedo de que al hablar atrajeran a alguna bestia desconocida. A duras penas intercambiaron un par de susurros durante los penosos minutos que pasaron así. Pero en cierto punto de su búsqueda clandestina, escucharon un ruido, y el pulso de ambas se disparó, al tiempo que quedaban paralizadas del miedo.

Identificaron, entre las sombras, la figura de un pony que se acercaba hacía ellas. Obviamente su impulso fue echar a correr, pero una parte de ellas las retuvo, manteniéndolas con las patas adheridas al mismo lugar. Pronto descubrieron que era ese algo.

Lo que vieron las dejó tan perplejas que no lograron procesarlo hasta varios segundos después. Luego, rompieron a llorar, como si después de todo el miedo que habían pasado finalmente hubieran llegado a su límite.

La pequeña figura —que en realidad tenía su tamaño— que siempre les había resultado tan familiar hubiera sido prácticamente irreconocible, de no ser por su cabello rojizo, y el gracioso moño rosado adornando su cabeza.

Su crin, antes esponjada y de un rojo brillante, ahora estaba opaca y enmarañada, acorde con su moño sucio y manchado de tierra. Sus ojos, antes dorados, no tenían ni pupilas. En su rostro solo había un par de grandes orbes rojos. La pequeña intentó acercarse a ellas, pero ni Sweetie Belle ni Scootaloo lograron evitar su impulso de retroceder.

—Chicas… —Dijo la figura, con voz queda, quebrada. Su piel, si es que tenía, era de un tinte más negro que la misma noche, y las dos potrancas no le quitaban la vista de encima, con los ojos desorbitados, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que soltaban.

—¿A…pple Bloom…? —Extrañamente, Sweetie Belle fue la primera en recuperar el habla, o al menos en atreverse a hablar, mientras que Scootaloo apenas parecía estar saliendo del shock.

—No…

Apple Bloom —o lo que quedaba de ella— agachó la cabeza.

—Las he extrañado —Dijo, y en su rostro logró aparecer un débil amago de sonrisa.

—¿Qué… que te pasó? —Consiguió decir Scootaloo, comenzando a salir de su asombro y horror, mirándola asustada, y con una chispa de enojo amenazando con brotar— ¿Quién te hizo esto…?

—¡Oh, Apple Bloom! —Exclamó Sweetie Belle, y se le escapó un sollozo.

—Estoy… bien —Respondió la aludida, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Era una mentira demasiado grande, y demasiado obvia— Sabía que vendrían… ¡lo sabía! —Dijo, y volvió a enderezarse, mirándolas con una especie de felicidad que les resultó a las tres muy amarga— Por un rato pensé que nadie llegaría-

No pudo seguir. Un ruido entre las ramas las alertó, y Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se pegaron una junto a la otra, asustadas. Momentos después vieron el origen del ruido, y chillaron.

Algo que no lograban identificar se asomaba de entre las sombras. Lo único que se distinguía entre la negrura eran sus enormes y brillantes ojos rojizos.

—N-no eres como ellos, ¿cierto? ¿verdad que no? — Instó Scootaloo, volteando hacía Apple Bloom.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No! Claro que no… yo nunca les haría nada… aquí también hay… buenos _ponys_, a pesar de todo —Un recuerdo asaltó su mente, y volvió a bajar la mirada. La levantó inmediatamente después de oír otro crujido más, que ya tan bien conocía—Ellos no deben hacerle lo mismo a ustedes… tal vez si les digo que son mis amigas…

—¡Pero Apple Bloom! — Sweetie Bell le giró, al notar como otro par de ojos rojos aparecían entre unos arbustos, y sintió el corazón en la boca— ¡Nosotras no podemos quedarnos!

—¡No se vayan! ¡Quédense un poco más! — Suplicó Apple Bloom tristemente— Estoy muy sola aquí…

— ¡N-nos harán picadillo si nos quedamos más! —Soltó Scootaloo, temblando.

—Pero… no me abandonen… quédense conmigo… —Apple Bloom extendió una pata hacía ellas, con un descorazonador gesto de dolor.

La pequeña naranjada vaciló. ¿Tomar su pata, aunque fuera para solo intentar consolarla, provocaría algún efecto secundario?

—S-scootaloo —Siseó Sweetie Belle, llamando su atención tocando con una pata un flanco de su amiga, de forma temblorosa.

Scootaloo la miró de soslayo, y la vio sudando, con expresión aterrorizada. No necesitó mirar más veces para notar que el número de ojos rojos rodeándolas había aumentado, y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

—A-apple Bloom… eres nuestra amiga —Dijo, a duras penas controlando su temblor—y-y te queremos… pero…

Las figuras que habían aparecido alrededor, que habían sido camufladas por su color negro como las sombras, empezaron a salir de entre la espesura y a mostrarse. Sweetie Belle dejó escapar un agudo chillido, y Scootaloo hizo lo mismo un instante después.

Los seres, que alguna vez habían sido ponys, estaban totalmente esqueléticos. De hecho, probablemente eran esqueletos.

Pero ninguna había visto nunca un esqueleto con huesos negros.

—¡Cuánto lo siento, Apple Bloom…! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Logró decir Sweetie Belle, sorbiendo sus lágrimas amenazando con regresar mientras miraba Apple Bloom, quien a su vez las miraba con gesto anhelante y abrumado por el dolor.

—¡No les hagan nada! —Exclamó, viendo a los Flancos Blancos acercarse sin disimulo hacia sus mejores amigas— ¡Deténganse! ¡Solo quiero hablar con ellas!

Sweetie Belle aprovechó la vacilación de Scootaloo para añadir de inmediato, por mero impulso, cuando se le ocurrió una idea:

—¡Ven con nosotras!

La confusión apareció en las caras de todos los presentes, y detuvo temporalmente a los Flancos Blancos.

La respuesta de Apple Bloom fue aún más dolorosa y difícil de asimilar.

—¡No puedo! —Susurró, y sus ojos destellaron más de lo normal. Dudó, y los Flancos Blancos volvieron a avanzar— Está bien, ¡es que ellos no me dejan! Aun no sé cómo… pero algún día lo haré, y volveré a casa… pero no quiero estar sola todo este tiempo… no…

—¿Cómo de que no te dejan? —Saltó Scootaloo, apenas reparando en la escasa distancia que quedaba ya entre los ponys malditos y ellas.

—¡Scootaloo! —Gritó a su vez Sweetie Belle, y la empujó ayudándose de su cuerno, causando que hiciera un gesto de dolor. Pero logró su cometido, y Scootaloo reaccionó a tiempo.

En un momento, como si se pusieran de acuerdo, pusieron patas en polvorosa, dedicando una última mirada a su preciada amiga.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Gimió Sweetie Belle, llorosa.

Apple Bloom, destrozada, se giró hacía ellas inmediatamente, como atraída por un imán.

—¡No, esperen…!

—¡Volveremos, Apple Bloom! —Gritó Scootaloo por última vez. Percibió como algo brotaba de la tierra cerca de ella, y sintió que algo arañaba su crin, a punto de rozar su cuello, y el terror aumentó su velocidad de huida.

A Sweetie Belle le pasó algo similar, y ambas lograron escapar por muy poco, tras tener la fugaz visión de una pony de colores normales, y resplandecientes ojos dorados. Luego, una poderosa luz las cegó, y cuando finalmente lograron abrir los ojos, estaban en la zona donde habían comenzado.

Asustadas, desconcertadas, perdidas, solas, como nunca lo habían estado en la vida, lloraron aun un poco más. Pero pronto la balanza se inclinó para otro lado, y las lágrimas se originaron más por su amiga que por el mismísimo miedo. Ahí, alguien las encontraría.

A Apple Bloom nunca nadie la iba a encontrar.

.

Viendo a sus amigas huir, le embargó una sensación similar a que si le hubiera caído el mundo encima, oprimiendo su corazón, terminando de sumirla en las tinieblas. ¿Tendría a aun corazón?

—No… no me dejen… —Alcanzó a musitar, antes de verlas perderse en el camino oscuro del bosque, el mismo que ella había intentado tomar. ¿Quería que lo lograran… o no?— No…

Quiso llorar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Las lágrimas no brotaban. Ella no era como Mitta, según veía. Quizá nunca podría llegar a llorar. Tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos, su dolor, su pena, su llanto, hasta que explotara como un globo demasiado inflado.

Globos. Iba a extrañar los globos.

A veces su familia hacía fiestas, y con ellos decoraban el granero. Y servían cosas deliciosas, compuestas por manzanas. Tartas, dulces…

No volvería a verlos jamás. ¿La extrañaría mucho Granny Smith? Apple Jack… y Big Mac… aunque, con el tiempo… ¿llegarían a olvidarse de ella? O Scootaloo, y Sweetie Belle… ¿Alguna vez olvidarían que la habían conocido?

Pese a todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

Las _cutie mark _crusaders.

No iba estar para cuando ellas consiguieran su _cutie mark_.

Ella nunca iba a conseguir su _cutie mark._

En su nublada mente, las palabras que había oído antes de _transformarse _empezaron a martillar su mente, como si fueran agujas enterrándosele una y otra vez.

—_No te preocupes..._

—Ugh…

—_Nunca te convertirás como ella…_

—Yo no… no quería…

—_Te protegeremos…_

—Yo no quería… esto… yo…

—…_Para siempre"_

—¡Yo nunca pedí esto! —Las palabras no salían de su mente, como si se repitiera un disco rayado, y pasados unos segundos, creyó que enloquecería— ¡BASTA!

Gritó, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, en posición fetal, y los Flancos Blancos que aún quedaban a su alrededor se empezaron a dispersar al ver su estado.

—Basta… —siguió susurrando Apple Bloom, y las lágrimas que tanto había añorado comenzaron a brotar, después de todo— Por favor… no…

Los minutos pasaron, pero ella continuó en la misma posición, hasta que dejó de llorar. Su mirada rojiza escarlata se elevó, buscando el cielo.

No vio nada.

—¿Por qué…? Aunque esté…

Se dirigió una mirada vacía. Se veía tal cual era: rota, torcida. Una burda imitación de lo que alguna vez había sido.

—No me dejen…

_._

_La inspiración para este fic –hasta el título– provino de este fanart, hecho por__**almejaloca456,**__en deviantart:____almejaloca 456 . deviantart art / MLP-Story-of-the-Blanks-No-me-dejen-348794067 (quiten los espacios)_

_En el siguiente capítulo: Más endings; y el verdadero (?)_


	2. El fin de la pesadilla

/watch?v=5Paih7bcXtI – This is where I fall – HetaOni

/watch?v=Aj3zhf7oPRg – Freedom – The Stanley Parable

/watch?v=-a-AOfF0PKU – Lullaby – Insaniquarium Deluxe

_La tardanza no se debió a falta de ideas, sino al contrario… ¡Se me ocurrieron tantos bad endings, que no supe cual escoger! _

_Para compensar, he aquí el resultado final…_

_._

_Juntas… hasta el final_

AppleBloom permaneció echada mucho tiempo después de que sus mejores amigas se hubieran ido. El sol amenazaba con aparecer.

Pero no ahí. Ahí nunca llegaba tal cosa.

Sintió la presencia de Gladstone aproximarse detrás de ella, pero no se movió. Le dijo algo, que no escuchó; que ignoró. Gladstonse se fue.

Con todo el tiempo que tenía para reflexionar, Apple Bloom llegó a una conclusión. Se estaba comportando como una egoísta. Era mejor que al menos ellas se hubieran librado.

Aunque eso implicara no volver a verlas nunca, prefería saber que se encontraban bien… donde quiera que estuvieran.

.

La situación con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se encontraba igual o tanto peor. No había forma de hacer que pararan de llorar. Rarity y Rainbow Dash eran las más preocupadas; los padres de la unicornio llegarían pronto, y se unirían a sus fútiles esfuerzos de calmar a las pequeñas. Por otra parte, los Apple también sentían el peso de su responsabilidad ahí, pero el dolor por lo acaecido a Apple Bloom era demasiado. De todos modos no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

Finalmente, después de mucho llanto, a los miembros restantes de las Cutie Mark Crusaders se les terminaron las lágrimas. Solo recibieron abrazos y mimos, pero era como si simplemente no les llegaran al corazón y no lograra tranquilizarles del todo. El resto de los presentes resolvieron a dejarlas a solas unos minutos, esperando que se apoyaran mutuamente.

Un error del que pronto se arrepentirían.

—No debimos dejarla sola —Consiguió decir Sweetie Belle entrecortadamente.

Scootaloo se frotó un ojo, tratando de regular su respiración. Se fijó de soslayo en la puerta cerrada, y se aproximó a su amiga, susurrándole.

—¿Y si…? ¿Y si… regresamos?

—¿Regresar? —Repitió Sweetie Belle en shock— ¿Al Bosque Everfree… a _esa_ zona del bosque Everfree? ¿Qué hay con esos… _Flancos Blancos?_

Se estremecieron.

—Nos atraparían… apenas logramos escapar.

—¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders…! —Ni si quiera logró completar la frase. Clavó la vista en el suelo, parpadeando, repentinamente abrumada de congoja. Dos nunca sería suficiente.

Ya no había Cutie Mark Crusaders.

—Tengo miedo —Se le escapó de la boca.

—También yo —Musitó Sweetie Belle, apretando una de sus patas consoladoramente.

—Apple Bloom habría regresado…

Ese fue el golpe de gracia.

Cuando los adultos regresaron, las menores se habían esfumado, y la ventana estaba abierta.

.

La pony que les había ayudado a entrar y salir la última vez, Ruby, les había mirado con infinita tristeza, antes de permitirles pasar al bosque.

Ahora que sabían lo que seguramente les esperaba, ambas temblaban tanto que era un misterio como lograban caminar sin tropezar.

—¿Qué haremos? —Susurró Sweetie Belle, apenas audible para Scootaloo, adherida a su lado.

—¡L-la traeremos de regreso! —Masculló ella de vuelta, mordiéndose la lengua en su intento de hablar rápidamente.

—Pero ella dijo que no la dejaban ir…

No muy lejos de ahí, los Flancos Blancos empezaban a ponerse tensos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Apple Bloom al fin, sin recibir respuesta. Hasta que alguien dijo:

—Hay intrusos.

Unos pocos se movieron, en dirección a algo que Apple Bloom aun no alcanzaba a distinguir. Sin embargo, se puso de pie, y aguzó el oído. Algo en su interior le llamó a seguirles, y eso hizo. Su imaginación voló hasta llegar a la respuesta correcta, y corrió, adelantándose a los Flancos Blancos.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Scootaloo se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué? —Sweetie Belle la imitó, sintiendo el miedo fluir por sus venas.

Se callaron. El silencio era pesado, seco. Falso, como notaron pronto. Escucharon sus nombres, siendo llamados en voz baja.

—¡Apple Bloom!

Ella apareció de un salto, el horror impreso en sus facciones, y en sus relucientes ojos rojos. Sweetie Belle sintió el impulso de correr a abrazarle, a pesar de su aspecto, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Apple Bloom les habló con una alarma nunca antes vista, ni en sus peores momentos.

—¿Por qué regresaron? ¡Ellos ya vienen!

Aunque las dos volvieron a estremecerse, ninguna se movió.

—Venimos por ti.

—Ellos no me dejan. Es una maldición, no puedo salir de aquí. Algo pasará si lo hago, eso dijeron…

—¡Pero hemos llegado hasta aquí…!

—No importa, vendrás —Scootaloo, tozuda, hizo de tripas corazón y caminó hacía ella. Apple Bloom retrocedió, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¡No puedo arriesgarlas! A nadie, ¿Qué tal si mi familia-?

Un Flanco Blanco apareció detrás de las dos recién llegadas.

—¡Cuidado!

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle brincaron cual resortes, pegándose a Apple Bloom, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir las ganas de alejarse también. Su piel estaba perturbadoramente fría, y tenía una textura desagradable. En segundos, estaban rodeadas.

—¡No les hagan nada! —Volvió a decir Apple Bloom, igual que la última vez— ¡O yo… yo… me iré!

LosFlancos las miraron de alguna forma, con penetrantes ojos carmesí.

—No pueden llevársela —Dijo uno de ellos con voz rasposa.

—Aquí estará a salvo.

—¿Por qué no se quedan?

—No, déjenlas… por favor —Suplicó Apple Bloom— No me iré, me portaré bien.

—La única forma en la que podrán estar juntas será quedándose.

Sonó, sin lugar a dudas, a una sentencia. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo sintieron como su capacidad de habla moría por momentos.

—No podemos quedarnos…

—¿Qué hacemos…?

—Ya no queda alternativa —Volvió a decir otro Flanco.

—Tranquilas, pequeñas. Estarán bien…

¿Qué pasó después? Puede que aun con la oportunidad de escoger, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle hubieran escogido quedarse. O puede que no. En cualquier caso, ya no había forma de saberlo. Los Flancos Blancos tomaron la decisión por ellas.

Apple Bloom gritó, pateó, pero nada de lo que hizo sirvió. Al igual que con ella, todo pasó con demasiada prontitud. Primero una, después otra, sus dos amigas cayeron al suelo, y supo que no había nada que hacer.

Cuando los Flancos se alejaron, se echó al lado de ambas, justo en medio.

Esperando a que despertaran.

.

—Hola…

Scootaloo se removió, luchando por abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban.

—Siempre es así la primera vez. Bueno, eso dice Mitta. Hola —Repitió con un hilo de voz, viendo que lo mismo pasaba con Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo intentó levantarse, pero sentía como si la hubieran apaleado.

—Estar aquí no es tan malo…

La unicornio y la pegaso comenzaron a darse cuenta poco a poco de su nueva condición, mientras Apple Bloom seguía hablando intentando sonar animada. Ellas le escuchaban como si estuvieran hablando por teléfono, y la línea estuviera cortándose. Se miraron, y ahogaron un grito, que soltaron luego, buscando a la desesperada un sitio para verse.

No se fijaron ni en donde lograron verse, si en una charca o en un lago, pero los reflejos lanzaron la misma señal a sus ojos.

—Es un sueño. Es un sueño… ¡no puede ser real!

Scootaloo cayó al suelo, tropezándose con sus propias patas. De haber tenido manos, se habría arrancado trozos de crin. Sweetie Belle lloró lo más calladamente posible. Apple Bloom llegó hasta ellas, con el corazón hundido. O al menos el sitio donde debería haber estado su corazón latiente.

Las tres, juntas de nuevo, con su monstruoso aspecto, unidas en su maldición. Compartiendo una vez más el mismo dolor.

Apple Bloom intentó calmar a Scootaloo, pero ésta reaccionó de pésimo modo. Empezaron a discutir, hasta que Sweetie Belle se interpuso.

—Al menos… estamos juntas de nuevo —Murmuró delicadamente.

El otro par calló. Apple Bloom logró decir:

—Fue mi culpa… por haberles dicho primero que no me dejaran.

—No. Nosotras quisimos venir. Nadie nos obligó —Fue la tenue respuesta de Scootaloo.

Se reconciliaron de inmediato. ¿Cómo podrían pelearse ahora? Las tres guardaron silencio, hasta que Sweetie Belle comentó de "la belleza de la luna".

—Seguramente la veremos casi todos los días...

—Sí…

Más silencio. Sweetie murmuró algo sobre sus papás que apenas iban a ir a verla, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Scootaloo y Apple Bloom frotaron sus cabezas contra la suya, conociendo ese pesar tan bien como ella. Una por su familia misma, la otra tan solo por desearlo con fervor.

—Al menos no estamos solas…

—Nunca más estaremos solas —Dijo Apple Bloom débilmente.

—Siempre estaremos juntas.

—Sí… juntas...

—…Hasta el final —Completaron las tres, contemplando la etérea luna.

_._

_Promesa rota_

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Apple Bloom al fin, sin recibir respuesta. Hasta que alguien dijo:

—Hay intrusos.

Unos pocos se movieron, en dirección a algo que Apple Bloom aun no alcanzaba a distinguir. Sin embargo, se puso de pie, y aguzó el oído. Algo en su interior le llamó a seguirles, y eso hizo. Su imaginación voló hasta llegar a la respuesta correcta, y corrió, adelantándose a los Flancos Blancos.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Scootaloo se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué? —Sweetie Belle la imitó, sintiendo el miedo fluir por sus venas.

Se callaron. El silencio era pesado, seco. Falso, como notaron pronto. Escucharon sus nombres, siendo llamados en voz baja.

—¡Apple Bloom!

Ella apareció de un salto, el horror impreso en sus facciones, y en sus relucientes ojos rojos. Sweetie Belle sintió el impulso de correr a abrazarle, a pesar de su aspecto, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Apple Bloom les habló con una alarma nunca antes vista, ni en sus peores momentos.

—¿Por qué regresaron? ¡Ellos ya vienen!

Aunque las dos volvieron a estremecerse, ninguna se movió.

—Venimos por ti.

—Ellos no me dejan. Es una maldición, no puedo salir de aquí. Algo pasará si lo hago, eso dijeron…

—¡Pero hemos llegado hasta aquí…!

—No importa, vendrás —Scootaloo, tozuda, hizo de tripas corazón y caminó hacia ella. Apple Bloom retrocedió, negando con la cabeza.

—¡No, algo malo podría pasar!

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé…

Un Flanco Blanco apareció detrás de las dos recién llegadas.

—¡Cuidado!

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle brincaron cual resortes, pegándose a Apple Bloom, haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir las ganas de alejarse también. Su piel estaba perturbadoramente fría, y tenía una textura desagradable. En segundos, estaban rodeadas.

—¡No les hagan nada! —Volvió a decir Apple Bloom, igual que la última vez— ¡O yo… yo… me iré!

LosFlancos las miraron de alguna forma, con penetrantes ojos carmesí.

—No pueden llevársela —Dijo uno de ellos con voz rasposa.

—Aquí estará a salvo.

—¿Por qué no se quedan?

—No, déjenlas… por favor —Suplicó Apple Bloom— No me iré, me portaré bien.

—La única forma en la que podrán estar juntas será quedándose.

Sonó, sin lugar a dudas, a una sentencia. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo sintieron como su capacidad de habla moría por momentos. Apple Bloom intervino, en un impulso.

—Hay otra forma.

—No la hay.

—Ellas no deben quedarse, así que yo me iré.

—Te lo advertimos. Si te vas con ellas, lo que ocurrirá…

Muy tarde. Apple Bloom no era una Cutie Mark Crusader por nada. Aprovechando la respuesta salió disparada entre las mismas patas de uno de los Flancos, no sin antes jalar consigo a sus dos amigas.

Corrieron hasta sentir que no podrían aguantar más. Irónicamente el que los Flancos Blancos se hubieran lanzado en su persecución les ayudó a continuar. El miedo era un aliciente poderoso.

Se detuvieron hasta toparse con los primeros edificios de la villa, al dejar de oír a sus perseguidores. Avanzaron un poco más por seguridad, jadeando. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se dejaron caer, pero Apple Bloom solo suspiró ruidosamente.

En ese momento no sabía que los Flancos Blancos _no_ cumplirían su promesa, de hacer que algo malo ocurriera.

Se quedó de piedra al ver a su abuela, a varios metros de distancia. Granny Smith, cuya vista ya fallaba, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, rogando que sus deseos no le engañaran. Pero no habría podido confundir esa crin roja, en ninguna parte, jamás, con o sin lentes.

Después de reencontrarse con su abuela, el resto de los Apple no tardó en enterarse, y Apple Bloom no pudo contener las lágrimas al ser abrazada por su amplia y hermosa familia.

Sobra decir que Sweetie Belle fue castigada para el resto de su niñez y adolescencia, aunque, naturalmente, se alegraron muchísimo de tenerla de vuelta. En cuanto a Scootaloo… Scootaloo, sin padres, sin parientes, se sintió vacía y abandonada al admirar esas escenas.

Solo hasta que una pata azulada se posó en su cabeza revolviéndole las crines sintió renacer una chispita de felicidad. ¡Incluso recibió una reprimenda!... algo así. Pero de todos modos, ¡Rainbow Dash dando una reprimenda…! Evidentemente no era lo suyo. O no estaba acostumbrada. Después, regresó (no sin cierto nerviosismo) al modo _cool,_ que Scootaloo tan bien conocía. Pero se sintió bien, al fin y al cabo. Por qué eso solo podía significar una cosa.

¡A su ídolo le importaba! ¡Se preocupaba por ella! Se sintió feliz.

Claro que Apple Bloom nunca volvería a estar _bien, _pero al menos estaba de vuelta. Nunca conseguiría su cutie mark, y cabía la posibilidad de que nunca fuera a crecer.

Pero estaba ahí, con ellos, volviendo a aprender a sonreír.

Y eso, después todo lo que habían pasado, era suficiente.

.

_O..._

Después de reencontrarse con su abuela, el resto de los Apple no tardó en enterarse, y Apple Bloom no pudo contener las lágrimas al ser abrazada por su amplia y hermosa familia.

Pero la felicidad poco les duró.

Los Flancos Blancos cumplieron su promesa.

Pocos días después, precisamente en el que Apple Bloom había salido con su abuela y hermanos mayores, vieron algo como sombras invadiendo los alrededores.

Cuando estas se acercaron, no había duda. Eran Flancos Blancos.

Fue una cosa horrible de contemplar.

El miedo de todos se condensó en esa misma área, sobre los Flancos Blancos. Los ponys de la villa, los que se encontraban al exterior, se quedaron estáticos. Los Flancos Blancos también. Los que estaban en sus casas no tuvieron mejor destino.

La _carnicería_ dio inicio con gritos. Muchos se defendieron, otros ni si quiera logran hacerlo. Pero el final fue el mismo para todos, por qué por luchadores que fueran, los Flancos Blancos cargaban en su maldición con el peso de la eternidad.

Ni un Flanco Blanco tenía derecho a morir.

El resto de los ponys sí.

Cuando lograron despertar, no tenían la menor idea de que era lo que había pasado. En el caso de los Apple, tuvieron una idea más clara más pronto, debido a Apple Bloom llorando a pocos metros de distancia.

Todos, todos habían sido _asesinados._ Esa era la palabra. Les habían arrebatado la vida.

Ahora serían como ella. Esqueléticos y oscuros, fantasmas, maldecidos.

_Apple Bloom…_

Por siempre.

Por _su_ culpa.

Por siempre, y para siempre…

_¿Apple Bloom?_

Se removió en el suelo blando, sollozando al sentir la pata de un Flanco Blanco posarse tocarle la frente.

_¡Apple Bloom!_

Siguió agitándose, hasta abrir los ojos de golpe. Quien vio delante de ella no era un Flanco Blanco. Era su hermana Apple Jack. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había estado en el suelo, sino en su cama. Desorientada, apenas recuperándose del susto, se llevó un casco sobre el corazón. Sintió un alivio increíble al notar que ahí estaba, palpitando vivamente.

—Apple Bloom, linda, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de ver la preocupación en esos conocidos ojos verdes. Se tiró a sus brazos, estrujándola con fuerza. Sí, _esto_ era real.

—¡Woah! ¡Tomaré eso como un sí!

—¡No puedo creer que estés bien! —Murmuró, aferrándose a ella. Inhaló aroma a manzanas, como no. Sonrió, sintiendo el terrible miedo por el que había pasado empezar a alejarse, como una nube de tormenta arrastrada por el viento.

—¿Quieres decirme que pasó? —Preguntó Apple Jack, escudriñándola atentamente.

—No, no lo creo —Respondió Apple Bloom, sopesando la idea— Solo… me alegra estar en casa.

Salió de la cama de un salto, apurándose a ir hasta la puerta.

—No tienes que ir a la escuela hoy —Le recordó la mayor— Hoy no tienes clases… ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a ir a ver a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo —Dijo rápidamente.

—¿Y el desayuno?

Apple Bloom se detuvo.

—Bueno… aún me falta ver a Granny Smith. Y a Big Mac...

—¿Ver…? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

La pequeña dudó, trazando círculos en el suelo con las patas.

—Pues… tiene que ver con mi sueño.

Miró a Apple Jack, esperando a que dijera algo, pero ella esperaba a su vez lo mismo de ella, alzando una ceja. Apple Bloom suspiró resignadamente.

Decidió que era hora de contarle a su hermana de su experiencia en el bosque Everfree. Esperaba que a Twilight no le importara.

—Verás… una vez-

…Los títulos del periódico del día siguiente anunciaban la barbárica pelea de un par de yeguas, una pony de tierra y un unicornio, debido a "razones personales".

_Fin _

.

_¡Y se acabó! Fiuu, ¡Que de algo sirvan las vacaciones!_

_Espero que les haya gustado. No tenía planeado que tuviera este giro, el clásico de "fue solo un sueño" pero así se movieron mis dedos. _

_Como dije al principio, no sabía que bad end escoger… así que puse dos bad ends, y uno 'bueno', por qué no soportaba que todo fuera malo :c_

_Se entiende que la incursión de Apple Bloom en el bosque Everfree si pasó, pero salió intacta, como cuando completas el juego. Apple Bloom y Twilight lo guardaron en secreto; Si yo fuera Apple Jack al enterarme no reaccionaría bonito x'D_

_Ah, y en el juego Twilight aún no era un alicornio. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
